


Ursa Major

by sir



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominance, M/M, Size Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir/pseuds/sir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff returns to the Supernatural set. He notices the chemistry between Jensen and Ty and decides to sign his boyfriend up for an impromptu threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ursa Major

“So this is weird.” Jeff scratched his beard thoughtfully, looking around the _Supernatural_ dressing room. Nothing had really changed, except maybe the men inside. After John was killed off, the boys saw a lot less of each other. In the interim they realised their feelings, that it was harder saying goodbye to each other than it was for the rest of the cast. By the time John returned in the season two finale, the two actors were an item.

“Yeah. It's cool that they wrote you into another episode, though. I think a lot of fans were waiting for it.”

“Hell, _I_ was waiting for it.” Jensen laughed, leaning in for a chaste kiss. As he pulled back, he noticed a figure in the doorway. The new arrival, a well built man a little older than Jensen, grunted before introducing himself to Jeff. He pulled his gaze onto Jensen for a few seconds until he caught hold of himself and cleared his throat, nodding to both before hastily making his leave. Jeff looked on after him before swinging around on the desk chair to face the younger man with a quizzical look.

“New guy?”

“Yeah. He's playing Benny, I think you might have a scene with him somewhere.” Jensen tapped the edge of Jeff's script with his pen before returning it to his mouth and continued studying his lines. Jeff looked down to his manual, flicking pages absent-mindedly but not taking anything in. After a while he gave up, tossing it onto the desk and folding his arms, settling into his seat with an amused smirk.

“You like him?”

“What? Yeah, I guess,” Jensen didn't look up from his lines, still chewing at his pen, “He's a nice guy.”

“Would you let him fuck you?” Jensen choked on his pen, lid popping off onto the ground somewhere and he fumbled to hold the rest. After he regained composure he looked at Jeff, who had his hand to his face, propping his head up, shit-eating grin spread across his expression.

“Come on, Jen. Sturdy guy, big shoulders, flecks of grey in his beard. Just your type, kiddo.” Jeff's hand moved to rub his own salt and peppered scruff for emphasis. It was true, Ty was exactly Jensen's type, but he wasn't about to admit it to his own boyfriend. He straightened himself out, puffed up his chest and looked Jeff squarely in the eyes, returning the same obnoxious grin.

“Fuck off, Jeff.”

* * *

“I'm ready to die now.” Jensen groaned, flopping down beside Jeff. It had been a long day, more so than usual thanks to a number of scheduling mistakes that had the boys on their feet for hours than they should have been. Jensen buried his face into the crook of Jeff's neck, entwining himself in the older man. Without averting his gaze from the television, Jeff wrapped his arm around the boy's torso, pulling him instinctively inward to Jeff's protective warmth. His aching limbs softened under the touch, the steady beat of Jeff's pulse and the familiar musk sending him into sleep.

Jensen's eyes snapped open as the doorbell rang. He strung together a slurred string of expletives as Jeff rolled him gently to the side and moved to answer the door. Jensen grasped weakly to Jeff's arms as he moved away, trailing down to his fingers.

“Jeff. Don't answer it. I hate whoever it is. Sleep good, sleep more.” Jeff grinned at the disjointed sentences spilling from the dishevelled boy, all rumpled and sexy, spread out on the couch for him. Still, he decided to answer the door, knowing exactly who would be calling at this time of night.

“You know,” He called after Jeff, blinking the sleep from his eyes and adjusting to the light with a scrunched up face, “You're the worst pillow the world, papa bear.”

Jensen's eyes opened as he heard the voice at their door. _He didn't..._ He bolted up as the clump of boots became louder, bringing the visitor to meet him. Jeff sounded enthusiastic as he talked, with the other rough voice responding positively as the noise reached Jensen.

“Hey, Jensen.”

“Ty!” Jensen froze, imagining what he must look like right now, “What are you doing here? Fuck, I probably look like shit.”

Ty's eyes roved over Jensen. His hair was stuck up at the side from snoozing on Jeff's chest, t-shirt yanked half way up his torso from tossing and turning, and a pair of Jeff's old boxer-briefs that Jensen liked to steal - half because of their comfort, half due to the fact that Jeff's strong scent lingered on them. Jeff didn't mind relinquishing his underwear drawer to Jensen, though, the boy looked so fucking sexy in those tight, white old boxer-briefs that it was worth getting used to going commando.

“Nah, nah... you look great.”

“Edible, kiddo,” Jeff winked, crossing the room to put his arm around Jensen, squeezing his shoulder and placing his lips to the boy's ear, “Y'know, Ty and I got to talking earlier. I told him how you were attracted to the big, strong, manly types... turns out we like you, too.”

Ty pulled off his coat, tossed it aside and began thumbing his crotch through his jeans, eyes still trained on Jensen. Jensen groaned under Jeff's touch. His free hand travelled down Jensen's front and he reciprocated Ty's gesture, the combination of the sight in front of him and the older man's magic touch caused the front of the boxer-briefs to stretch under Jensen's hardness. Jeff pulled Jensen's shirt off and kissed his shoulder blades before patting him on the ass, a delicate shove closer to Ty. 

“Don't make our guest wait, Jen. Big, strong men need serviced.”

Without protesting, Jensen crossed the room, dropping to his knees as Ty stripped off. His mouth hung open long before Ty had finished unbuttoning his jeans.

“Well trained little fucker, isn't he?” Ty smiled, grabbing Jensen roughly by the back of his head and pressing his cock onto the boy's tongue. Ty threw his head back as Jensen went to work on his cock, sending ripples of pleasure that had him moaning, fist tightening in Jensen's hair. Jeff moved to Jensen's side, resting on his haunches. He placed a hand on the back of the boy's neck, massaging soft encouragement as he bobbed up and down, not quite able to take all of Ty's length.

“C'mon now, baby bear. You can do better than that,” Jeff's grip on Jensen tightened and pressed harder, shoving him down onto Ty's cock. Ty grunted as he felt himself fill Jensen's throat, the boy underneath him gurgling and releasing strangled coughs. Jeff continued holding him down, signalling Ty to lean over for a sloppy kiss. All the while Jensen shook below them, turning bright red, pulling away and scrabbling for a grip on Ty's thick thighs. At last Jeff removed his hand from Jensen, allowing him to come up for air, coughing and spluttering against his forearm. It wasn't long before he was back up, mouth obediently hanging open once more. His tongue hung lazily from his drool splattered mouth, eyes lidded and glossy. 

“Such a good little fucktoy.” Jeff rose to stand beside Ty and stripped off before giving a reassuring pat to Jensen's cheek. Jensen balanced Ty's cock on his tongue once more, but Jeff shoved two fingers into his mouth and pulled him roughly onto his own hard dick. Jensen was in familiar territory now, easily hitting Jeff's sweet spots like he had so many times before. He sucked on Jeff's balls, swirling his tongue around and licking long trails up the thick shaft before taking Jeff into his mouth right to the base, fitting perfectly like the cock belonged right there in his throat.

He was lead over to the couch and instructed to wait on all fours, ass swaying in front of Ty's twitching cock. Jeff took his place at Jensen's head, on his knees so Jensen would hold his head up to lap eagerly at the older man's balls. Jeff relished in playing with Jensen, gripping his thick cock and wagging until Jensen went to suck it, then slapped his face and pulled it away. Still, time after time Jensen would try again, like the cock hungry slut he was, no matter how hard the slap or how much he desperately whined for daddy's fat meat.

Ty leaned in to sniff Jensen's beautiful, wagging ass, kissing through the old boxer-briefs. The smell was a heady mix of Jeff and Jensen, a scent that made his dick jump against his leg. He hotdogged against the crack before ripping open the old underwear, prompting a low moan from Jensen that rumbled against Jeff's dick. Ty placed his bare cock to Jensen's hole and boy looked back, licking his lips and panting like a dog in heat.

“Ty gets to go in raw, right baby bear? Gets to make a big, sticky mess inside you, right?” Jeff placed a finger under Jensen's chin, pulling the boy's gaze to meet his own. Jensen nodded.

“And why is that?” He questioned, steely expression a change from his devilishly playful demeanour.

“You're too strong,” Jensen squeaked, turning red and trying to look away, but Jeff continued to pull him back to lock eyes, “Big papa bears get what they ask of their toys, or they take it.”

Jeff gave a warm smile, trailing his thumb down Jensen's lips.

“Good boy.”

Ty drizzled a little extra lube onto himself, allowing his slicked fingers to press in with his cock head. Jensen groaned, a long strangled cry as Ty's weighty cock filled his hole. As he sucked Jeff, his hands reached back to pull his ass cheeks further apart and arched his back further to accommodate Ty.

Ty began to fuck, at first slow and rhythmically but was quickly overtaken with pleasure, the thrusts becoming more sloppy and ill-timed. Jeff moved under Jensen into a 69 position, allowing him to play with the boy's reddened cock and watch Ty's thick nuts tighten and release hot sprays of seed into his boy. Thick globs of cum dribbled out and hit Jeff's beard as Ty slowly pulled himself out, stopping occasionally to let a shockwave of pleasure wrack his body. Jeff pushed his fingers into Jensen, stroking the boy's cock with his free hand until he came, adding to the sticky mess pooling in Jeff's scruff. He continued milking Jensen until he was whining from over stimulation, but Ty's muscled arms locked him in place for the torture. Jeff pulled up to Jensen's ass, confident that his boy was taken care of and now able to focus on himself. Ty guided Jeff's cock into Jensen's abused hole and Jeff fucked his hot daddy cum into the slicked opening, doubling over as the orgasm hit him. He reached across to ruffle Jensen's hair, trailing his fingers down the boy's back as the last of the pleasure passed.

Ty he pulled his shirt back on, grinning at the two on the couch. Jensen lay cradled in Jeff's arms, sighing contentedly as the older man flicked the television back to life. He absent-mindedly scratched his beard, pulling a trail of stickiness as his fingers left his face. Jeff grimaced and licked his fingers before returning to play with the tattered shreds of Jensen's underwear.

“Not gonna shower?” Ty questioned, fixing up his laces.

“When the kid wakes. I'll let him sleep for a bit.” Jeff muttered, wiping sweat from Jensen's cheek.

“You really love him, huh?”

“'Course. I'm his ol' papa bear.”


End file.
